Inside the Mind of a Brainiac
by Iris Marie
Summary: An inside perspective of how Hermione felt during the first book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, before (and eventually after) Ron and Harry had befriended her. Please r/r!


Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

Even though I have another fic in progress, and another non-Harry Potter one just beginning, I couldn't resist this story idea. As you could already guess by the title, this fic is centered on the main female character in Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. No, this is not a romance story about her falling madly in love with one of the main characters because I seriously don't think a 10-year-old Hermione could do that.

The story is set during the first year of her stay in Hogwarts and is narrated in first person by Hermione. Just a little warning, I get a tad bit uncomfortable writing first person, but I promise I'll do my best.

As for the title: I'm unsure whether 'Brainiac' is even a real word since my spell checker is telling me it isn't. Even though I _still_ think it's a real word, I could be wrong and I apologize. Nothing else could have fit, though, so I kept it.

Usual disclaimers apply.

"_From that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend_."

-Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, pg. 179

Inside the Mind of a Brainiac

By Iris Marie

I'm not a genius. I know that and will always know that. I had to work and study everyday to get to where I am. And do you think _that_ was easy? You wouldn't _believe_ the eyestrain and headaches I would get when I'd read and study till dawn. Worse then swallowing my mother's homemade food. (Now _that_ tells you how to react if she ever invites you over for dinner.)

Then everything changed. It began when summer started and I graduated out of junior high. I was a 10-year-old girl who was at the top of her class and equivalent in intelligence to any experienced high school student. I was ready for _anything_. Well, ready till a thick, heavy envelope with emerald-green ink written on it was addressed to me when I ran to the front door to get the mail.

I won't get into the details. Let's just say the wizarding world smacked me hard across the face. And entranced me. I was to be attending Hogwarts the following year - a wizarding school. Talk about… well, to put it bluntly, _whoa_!

I went to Diagon Alley immediately, please take note I practically bought every book Flourish and Blotts ever owned, and got a wand at Ollivander's. A _real_, _magical_ wand! True, the first few times I practiced with it were horrible encounters (I had personally forbade my parents to ever discuss it in public ever again) and I still shudder at the memories. But by now I had already mastered the simpler spells like "Lumos," to create a fire and "Alohomora," to open locks. The latter one is _very_ useful for reasons that _should_ be quite obvious. Let's move on…

Right now I'm on a train to my new school. Finding the Platform to get to the train, though, was one hell of a challenge. Thank God I got to King Cross early. I kept walking back and forth between Platforms 9 and 10, not seeing any 9 ¾. It was frustrating. Very frustrating. It took me about 20 minutes of walking back and forth, and getting really concerned stares from the passersby, for me to start trying to measure the distance between the two platforms. That took me about another 10 minutes. When I finally moved my way to my logical guest of where ¾ would be, I pushed my hand through the wall and surprise, surprise. No, that was not meant to sound sarcastic, but rather what happened next _was_ a surprise. A HUGE surprise - _my hand went straight through_.

Do you think finding the platform took me a while? Try thinking of _me _trying to persuade myself to walk straight _into_ a wall. Everything logical within me screamed against it. How could _anyone_ walk straight into a wall? It's not logical. It's not _possible._ But then I felt that wand poke me and the oddest thought ran through me. How's _magic_ logical? So I gathered every wit within me and walked straight into, and through, that wall. (Plus this kid with a round face and toad accidentally, as was said repeatedly by him afterwards, pushed me forward.)

The first thing I saw (after the stars cleared away, of course) was a scarlet steam engine and a sign hanging above that said _Hogwarts Express_, eleven o'clock. "Neville, _really_, apologize to the young girl," an old woman said, coming into view and helping the stumbling boy back to his feet. I got up by myself, staring at the two. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear, Neville here is just so clumsy."

"Grandma," the boy, Neville, began, "I think I lost Trevor."

"Not _again_."

"I'm sorry, but he was in my pocket before and then I fell and…"

I paused, feeling something moving in my jacket. Looking down, a green leg was sticking out of my pocket. Taking it out, it was a toad. "Trevor?" I asked, staring at the green toad in my hand.

"There he is!" Neville exclaimed, taking Trevor into his hands. "Thanks! I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm Neville Longbottom, first time here. I'm kind of nervous, what house will I get in? My parents…" the boy trailed off, his eyes becoming downcast. He thrust his toad into his pocket and looked back up. "I really didn't mean to push you forward. I tripped while trying to run into the barrier and I didn't see you, honestly I didn't."

"It's okay. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," the grandmother said. "Neville, did you remember to pack your quills? What about your extra robes? Your extra knicker-" At the beginning of that word I decided to stray away. I didn't want to picture a _boy_ in his _knickerbockers!_ I shuddered slightly as I moved to the train with my belongings. I found an empty compartment and sat there. No one came in when the train began moving and I really didn't mind. I was used to this. Grabbing into my bag, I pulled out the latest book, _The Greatest Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. I had already read the course books, but I liked some background reading.

I don't know how long I had been reading, being on the smooth rolling train and the quietness of my compartment, but next thing I know, someone opens my door and the boy, Neville, came in. "Hi. Hermione, right?" he asked timidly, his eyes full of tears. "Have you seen Trevor? I've lost him again. You don't think he's in your pocket again, do you?" I shook my head and he sighed. "All right. Thanks, though." He was about to walk back out, but I being Hermione Granger, stopped him.

"I can help you, if you want," I say. Plus, I had nothing else very interesting to do. I had already read _The Greatest Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ five times and reading it for the sixth wasn't all that thrilling.

Neville smiled. "Would you really? I can't remember which compartments I've already visited and the people in each one seem to be getting annoyed of me."

"So let them be annoyed!" I tell him, while walking to the compartment beside mine and opening the door. I see a red head boy, a dark head boy, and a possibly dead rat. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." When there was a pause of silence, I looked at them more closely. I looked even more at the red head. He was leaning over that rat with a wand!

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red head said. The only thing was was that I didn't hear him. He was doing magic! It always was something new. Seeing their stares, I controlled myself.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," I say casually, while sitting down. I've always done it, but have never _seen_ anyone else do it in front of me!

"Er – all right," said the boy rather uncertainly. He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow._"

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. The dead rat, as I had now thought of since it hadn't moved at all for the past couple of minutes, stayed gray and not yellow. I stared at it. "Are you sure that's a spell?" I asked. Most of the spells I have read about weren't rhymes, but rather Latin words strung together. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." All right, so that _was_ a slight fib. All right, all right, major fib! "Nobody in my family's magic at all, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course," it _was_ very interesting to a Muggle like myself, you know,"I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" So I talked fast, big deal. I had a lot to say, me being new to everything.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red head murmured after exchanging surprised looks with the dark head boy.

"Harry Potter," the other boy said.

"Are you really?" I ask, especially since I just finished re-reading _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. I then start telling them about the books that told me about Harry and switched the topic to the different houses at Hogwarts. Soon, though, I left to find Neville's toad. It was like that for a while, till we found it (it was asleep in Neville's hood.) I again caught up with the two, Ron and Harry, but by now they were fighting with this blonde kid and two huge guys that looked like complete dolts. I don't think that Ron kid likes me much. Well, so be it with him.

Everything by then moved pretty fast. I mean, after the train stopped this big, hairy giant of a guy called all first years over onto these boats. We then sailed across this lake and into another room where there was this awesome, though annoying, ghost named Peeves. I met one of my Professors, Professor McGonagall, and got sorted into Gryffindor. Neville was with me, as well as those two boys on the train. The red head didn't look pleased.

I would run into them frequently in the halls, seeing as we had all the same classes. I suppose when you're in the same house you'd naturally get the same classes. I didn't really meet much of friends, considering I delved myself into my studies.

I'm not a genius, that's why I _have_ to study. Why do I study? I _enjoy_ it. Odd, yes, but how could you not enjoy this world of magic where you know it is true and you can actually _do_ it? I'm not egotistical, though my pride is rather up there, but I like what I'm studying and I want to learn more. Curious, yes; ambitious, even more to the point. The thought of Prefect and Head Girl does drive me to study even more, you know.

The only thing that sets me back is when I sit alone in the Great Hall, eating my dinner. Once in a while Neville starts talking to me, most of the time because Trevor had gone missing. I did want friends. I'd see Harry and Ron everyday. They were always together, always talking and laughing and I suppose you can say I wanted to be part of that. But, I was racking up tons of points for Gryffindor in the classes and almost all the teachers adored me. I was used to that, so why bother change it?

But then, during one lunch, I accidentally overheard (or rather purposefully dropped my spoon to lean in closer to hear) Malfoy and Harry challenge either other to a Wizard's Duel during midnight at the Trophy Room. Haha… you think _I_ would keep _my_ mouth shut? I walked towards them and said, "Excuse me."

The two looked up and Ron frowned. He _really_ didn't like me much. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?"

I ignored him though, instead looking towards Harry. He must have _some_ sort of sense. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –"

"Bet you couldn't," Ron muttered. He was beginning to annoy me.

"- and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." In reality, however, I knew of a Wizard's Duel. Someone could get hurt. (Yeah, and I didn't want all my work to be wasted by boys trying to prove themselves. But that's beside the point.)

"And it's really none of your business," Harry said.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

Yes, now I knew right there and then. Boys were pig-heads. No, I already knew that. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were the biggest ones there were! (Excluding Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Those three have a category all to themselves.)

The day passed and then night came. I didn't really feel like sleeping. I _knew_ that Ron and Harry were going to go to that duel. And, surprise surprise, I hear muffling coming from the common room. I get my robe and head out. You all must know what happened from there forward. In simpler terms: I get one hell of a night. I can't remember when I had so much fun, felt so much exhilaration, in all my life. It's like the closest thing to living on the edge for me. Corny, I suppose, but true. The only thing is, is that doing this stuff was way too new for me. Imagine me, caught, and then expelled for only my first year! I of course yell at the two because of that, and of course Ron has to mouth back.

It was a while till I spoke to them again. I was still mad that they didn't seem to care about anything other then themselves. Who could be so selfish and ignorant? Didn't they know they could get hurt at all the stunts they keep pulling off?

After the night of the Midnight Duel and running into that three-headed dog, I did miss the feeling of being part of a group. Though I wasn't originally welcomed to joining them on that particular trip, it still felt good to be with people and not alone. Yes, the loneliness was beginning to dawn in. I pushed it away for a while with my studies, but with no one to talk to for periods of time, it gets so… so frustrating. Suffocating, even. Before, I at least had my parents. I was by myself now, alone in my books. At times I would love it, but _all_ the time? It hurt, especially when I go to sleep, alone in my bed even though I share my room with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

It was like that and then Halloween rolled in. I was in Charms class and Professor Flitwick had the genius idea to pair Ron and me up to practice the flying charm. Ron didn't seem pleased and I didn't either. Couldn't I get paired with someone who didn't have to so openly display his or her dislike of me?

Professor Flitwick began explaining on how to do it and Ron groggily lifted his wand and began swaying his arms with very small enthusiasm. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said. He didn't even glance at me. His eyes stayed on that object that didn't move and he stood there like that, like an idiot.

"You're saying it wrong," I finally snap, seeing as he wasn't going to make any attempt to fix himself. "It's Wind-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

He obviously didn't want any advice from me and instead snarled. "You do it, then, if you are so clever."

It was just his tone. His annoying _tone_ of saying it, as if he thought I couldn't do it. Rolling up my sleeves, I concentrated and then flicked my wand. I'll show him. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The feathers rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above our heads. I glanced towards Ron and saw his mouth agape. When he saw me looking, though, he had a huge frown on and looked pissed. Well, good for him.

"Oh, well done!" I heard Professor Flitwick cry, clapping his hands. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ron frowned even more.

The class then ended, Ron rushing out of his seat next to me as if he couldn't stand it. All right, so I admit, it did hurt a tad bit. It hurt. Ron was mumbling things to Harry as I walked behind them and then I heard Ron say, "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly."

Can I tell you that I just laughed it off and made fun of Ron later? Can I say that I just brushed it off because it didn't hurt me at all? No, I can't, because whether I like to admit it or not, it did hurt because it was the truth. The tears welled up, all the past frustrations of the subject flooding in and in an attempt to not embarrass myself from the crowd, I ran. I remember hitting someone's arm, but that was all. I just ran, the tears coming faster and hotter each step I took.

No one liked me. I had no friends. I didn't have any friends. I tumbled on the stairs, rushing up and not looking at any of the other students in the halls. Everything was foggy, my legs already feeling as if they weren't part of me, but rather just this extra thing that's moving me farther and farther away from Ron and those words. But, they kept echoing. No one likes you… you have no friends…

I don't remember how I got there, but when I finally stopped to catch my breath and not collapse, I was at the third floor girl's bathroom. I entered it and went to the sink. The mirror was there, my appearance horrible. My eyes were red and my cheeks were drenched.

"Why are you crying, dear?" A voice muttered and to my surprise the mirror had eyes of it's own. "Tissue? There's extra one's in the stalls."

I tried to respond, but all that came out was a croak and a new, fresh bash of tears started coming. I ran to the stall and closed the door. "It'd feel better if you talk about it," the mirror said. "Problems with work? Madam Pince is an excellent tutor…"

"Please, just leave me alone!" I didn't hear anything from the mirror then and I stayed curled up on the toilet, feeling more alone then ever. 'She's a nightmare,' I heard it echo, Ron's voice everywhere. 'No wonder no one can stand her.' "No one can stand me," I whispered softly, the tears coming down harder and my shoulders shaking beyond my control.

A while past until I heard the door swing open. Almost immediately a female voice said aloud, "Hermione?" I quickly wiped the tears away, trying to control the sobs. But, it was fruitless and I just started crying harder. "Hermione…" A pair of feet appeared in front of the stall and I curled up tighter. "What happened?"

I didn't respond and then the pair of feet walked up right in front of where I was. "Did Ron say anything to you in Professor Flitwick's class? You know, you shouldn't mind them. Boys will be boys. Just a bunch of pig heads."

At that comment I felt like I could smile, but that attempt just caused a new batch of sobs to form and I stayed quiet, not wanting Parvati to know that I was crying hard enough to the point that I could barely speak. Soon, Parvati's feet walked out of the bathroom and she was alone again.

Another chunk of time passed till my senses returned. I didn't know what time of day it was, but I at least felt some kind of control over myself. I stood up from my curled position on the toilet and opened the bolted door. The mirror was in front of me and I looked even worse. I, Hermione Granger, had eyes that were so puffy and red with tears still falling down. I shook my head, walking to the sink and washing my face as best as I could.

So no one likes me. So people think I'm horrible. Obviously Parvati didn't think so. She tried to talk me out of the stall. Nor Neville. He always comes to me to help him find his toad. So what if Ron and a handful of people didn't like me? I liked myself. I'm proud I'm smart, that I study, and not afraid of what I say. I'm proud of myself. 'She's a nightmare, honestly.' Problem was, was that for some weird reason, I cared that Ron thought I was a nightmare. My eyes stung, but I forced the tears back. I will not cry anymore!

And then, I heard something from outside. I _smelled_ something that seemed more like a combination of dirty socks and old food. And then footsteps, long, deep footsteps echoed from the hallway, with something else gliding across the floor. I pushed my back against the wall.

Something large and big made its shadowy outline against the doorway and I shrunk, trying to disappear. And then it turned inside. Something happened, but the door was shut closed and then there I was, stuck with a troll. Its skin was dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small baldhead perched on top like a coconut. In it's hand was a great wooden club. A club it was already beginning to aim at me. I screamed.

The big thing was hitting the sinks, as if demonstrating to me on what it was going to do when it reached me. I screamed louder, the crashing of the sinks coming closer and closer. And then the door opened. Ron and Harry stood there, looking at me and then to the troll. I, truthfully, was close to fainting. Harry had thrown a tap against a wall and the troll turned away from me. That didn't mean I still wasn't scared to death. Then Ron, the boy who hated me so much, called for the troll's attention. Even though I was scared, my eyes couldn't leave him.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled, throwing a pipe into the troll's arm. It began advancing towards him and, out of nowhere, Harry was beside me. "Come on, run, _run_." Yeah, easy for him to say. He didn't have a twelve-foot monster come close to squashing him.

The troll was going berserk though and then it began advancing towards Ron. Harry then jumped on the trolls back, sticking his wand up it's nose while trying to choke it. And I sat there, stupefied. The weirdest part was the fact that I wasn't thinking 'Oh my God, they are going to get hurt.' I was thinking, 'They're helping me. They're saving me. Harry has his wand up a troll's nose; on it's back, trying to save me. And Ron's helping, he's-' I paused, seeing as Ron stood there in front of the troll with his wand raised.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he cried out, the same exact way I had told him to say it, and the troll's club rose up into the air and then landed with a large clunk on the it's head. '-Ron had actually _took_ my advice.' The fear was washed away as the troll fell on the floor. It was gone. I stared at the two boys, whom had both practically risked their lives to save _me_.

"Is it – dead?" I ask, my voice coming back.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. Ron grimaced and I sustained the giggle. The air was still rather serious, even though I, for some odd reason, felt giddy. "Urgh – troll boogers," Harry said while wiping it on the troll's trousers.

The teachers then came in, all of them, Professor McGonagall looking the angriest. She began yelling and I could see that she was directing it most to Ron and Harry. "Please, Professor McGonagall," I began, staring at Ron and Harry. What was I, Hermione Granger, doing? Well, what anyone who was grateful towards the two people who had just saved her would do. Save the two heroes arses from the Professors. "They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read about them." Yes everyone, record this now (since I know Ron has) I'm telling a downright lie to a Professor. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Professor McGonagall looked stunned. "Well – in that case… Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you for this. If you are not hurt at all, you'd better go off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

I then walked off. Yes, I lost five points to Gryffindor, and yes that did annoy me, but then I re-pictured Harry and Ron, risking their necks for me. I smiled my whole way back to the Gryffindor tower and entered into the common room. I waited there for Harry and Ron to come and when they did, it was awkward. We all said, "Thanks" and walked off, but there was that underlying truth in there.

I, Hermione Granger, the non-genius but hard worker, had finally found friends from the two less likely (or rather the one less likely) people to ever befriend her. And with them we had stayed inseparable, though facing fights once in a while, we'd forgive and move on, discovering and winning against anything in our paths. Because we were a team - Harry, Ron and me. We were friends, the one and only, and the best ones I'll ever have. And we will be friends till the end of Hogwarts and beyond. I, Hermione Granger, will make sure of that.__

The End

I hope I pulled the first person narrative smoothly. Please tell me whether you enjoyed this or not. It's past four in the morning, started this at 1… wow, it took me 3 hours for this piece. Talk about sudden inspiration, no? I'd love any comments!

I did plan to write this huge thing, every detailed event, but we all have the books so I just decided to put in the major ones where Hermi and the two boys met and befriended each other. Once again, please review!


End file.
